Optimal planning and design for microgrids
Abstract – 기존의 전통적인 계통에 분산전원 연계가 증가하면서 전세계적으로 마이크로그리드에 대한 관심이 높다. 이번 논문에서는 특별히 마이크로그리드의 최적화 계획 및 설계 방법에 대하여 다룬다. 다양한 해외사례를 소개하고 지리적 조건에 의한 grid-connected, islanding mode의 편익 등 마이크로그리드 최적화 구성방법을 소개한다. 또한, 최근에 연구되고 있는 마이크로그리드간의 최적화 계통연계방법과 경제성 평가방법에 대해서도 다루었다. Index Terms – DER, Stand alone mode, Grid-connected and islnading mode, MTP, Loop structure, graph partitioning, HOMMER, MILP, Hybrid optimization, Net present cost Ⅰ. Introduction 최근 증가하는 전력수요에 대한 전력설비 증강에 어려움이 있고, 화석연료 수급 및 가격 불안정성은 전력산업이 직면한 문제이다. 그에 따른 대안으로 신재생에너지를 분산형전원으로 활용하는 방법이 대두되고 있지만, 발전출력이 예측되지 않는 특성을 갖고 있어 안정적인 계통운영에는 큰 장애요소이다. 또한, 분산형전원이 잠재적으로 전통적인 전력계통의 시스템 확장을 감소시키지만 수많은 분산형전원들의 증가로 인해 계통운영을 안정적이고 효율적으로 하는 것은 풀어야할 숙제이다. 마이크로그리드는 분산전원과 부하로 이루어진 소규모 차세대 배전시스템이다. 분산전원이 증가됨에 따라 경제성 및 안정성 등 최적화에 필요한 마이크로그리드 설계와 운영 기술이 더욱 중요해지고 있다. 금번 프로젝트를 준비하며 다양한 MG사례를 조사하며 알게 된 것은 목적, 지역, 부하특성에 따라 여러 형태의 MG구조를 갖고 있고 그 운영방법도 다르다는 것이다. 이 논문에서는 MG의 계획 및 설계의 최적화를 다루고 차기 논문에서 MG 운영의 최적화를 다루고자한다. 세부적인 발전원의 구성 및 배치, 운전방법에 대해서는 모두 다루기는 어렵지만 마이크로그리드의 경제성, 안정성 및 CO2 방출 측면에서의 최적화에 대해서 다루고자 한다. 논문에서 다루어질 내용은 다음과 같은 순서로 진행된다. Ⅱ-마이크로그리드 개요, Ⅲ-해외연구사례, Ⅳ-마이크로그리드 설계 최적화 방법, Ⅴ-마이크로그리드경제성평가도구, Ⅵ-Conclusion Ⅱ. 마이크로그리드 개요 마이크로그리드는 분산전원과 부하로 이루어진 소규모 차세대 배전시스템이다. 장점으로는 에너지 손실 감소, 송전망 운영비용, 에너지 공급실패 리스크 항목에서 기존 중앙집중형 발전형태 보다 편익이 있다. 또한 day-ahead and balancing market 참여, 단독운전을 통한 계통 지원, 전압 품질 개선의 특징이 있다. 목적은 계통신뢰도를 향상시키고, 온실가스 저감 및 경제적 비용을 최소화하는 것이다. 이외에도 발전 비용 절감, 송변전설비 투자지연, 에너지 공급원 다양화, 고립지역의 전력공급 등이 있다. MG의 최적화 운전을 위해서는 구축 목적과 환경분석을 통한 DER(Distributed Energy Resources) 선정과 용량 비율, 위치선정 등의 검토가 선행되어야 Optimal Planning의 의미를 갖을 수 있다. 마이크로그리드 Optimal Planning의 절차를 살펴보면 다음과 같다. (1) MG 구축 목적 정립 (2) 사이트 부하 및 환경분석을 통한 DER 선정 (3) 전력계통 분리 시 독립적으로 전력수급이 가능하도록 DER 최적비율 도출(Controllable DER, Uncontrollable DER, Storage 용량비율 결정) (4) 경제성에 근거한 각DER의 최적 용량 산정 (5) MG 내 DER 최적위치 선정 Ⅲ. 해외연구사례 여기에서는 그동안 주요국가에서 마이크로그리드 연구사례를 살펴보고자 한다. 독립된 전력계통에서 태양, 바람, 물, 디젤 등 여러개의 신재생에너지의 최적의 조합을 구성하는 연구가 많이 진행되어 왔다1 Kornelakis A, Marinakis Y. Contribution for optimal sizing of grid-connected PV-systems using PSO. Renewable Energy 2010;35:1333e41. Particle Swarm Optimization technique는 최적의 PV 모듈수 설치를 연구하였다. 또한 몰디브에서는 풍력(태양)과 디젤의 조합을 통한 최적화 설계를 연구하였고2 Nayar C, Tang M, Suponthana W. “Wind/PV/Diesel microgrid system implemented in remote islands in the Republic of Maldives”, Proceeding of IEEE International Conference on Sustainable Energy Technologies 2008 (ICSET), Nov. 2008, pp.1076e1080., 세네갈에서의 독립계통에서 신재생에너지의 증가와 적용기술이 연계계통의 확장보다 경제적인 것을 보여준다3 Thiam D. Renewable decentralized in developing countries: appraisal from microgrids project in Senegal. Renewable Energy 2010;35:1615e23.. 그 이후로 비용은 최소화 하면서 에너지원의 최적 사이즈를 찾는 방법이 연구되었다. 그것은 PV와 디젤과 배터리를 조합하는 것이다4 Kaldellis J. Optimum hybrid photovoltaic-based solution for remote telecommunication stations. Renewable Energy 2010;35:2307e15.. 말레이시아에서는 CO2 방출을 감소시키기 위해서 Mixed Integer Liner Programing(MILP) 방법을 통한 신재생에너지의 최적화를 연구하였다5 Muis Z, Hashim H, Manan Z, Taha F, Douglas P. Optimal planning of renewable energy-integrated electricity generation schemes with CO2 reduction target. Renewable Energy 2010;35:2562e70.. 마이크로그리드 설계의 최적화를 위해 수학적인 알고리즘을 적용하였고, HOMER 프로그램을 적용하여 최적의 전원조합을 연구하였다. 그 결과, grid-connected MG계통에서 최적의 신재생에너지와 에너지저장장치의 조합으로 전략적인 dispatch를 한다면 효율적인 MG계통을 운영할 수 있을 것이다6 Mizani S, Yazdani A. Optimal design and operation of a grid-connected microgrid. Proceedings of IEEE Electrical Power and Energy Conference; 2009. 7 HOMER analysis https://analysis.nrel.gov/homer/.. 더불어, 운영적인 측면에서는 열병합발전의 운영을 PV, fuel cell, heat recovery biler, batteries로 구성하여 비선형적인 방법으로 최적화를 연구하였다. 또한 풍력, 태양광, 배터리를 구성하여 경험적인 알고리즘과 선형적인 모델을 이용하여 최적화를 연구하였고, 그 결과 배터리의 효율적인 이용이 운영비용을 줄여주는 것으로 나왔다8 Gu W, Wu Z, Yuan X. Microgrid economic optimal operation of the combined heat and power system with renewable energy”, Proceeding of Power and Energy Society General Meeting. IEEE; 2010. 1e6.. 주요 선진국의 사례는 다음의 표를 대신한다. 1001.jpg 1002.jpg Ⅳ. 마이크로그리드 설계 최적화 방법 여기에서는 마이크로그리드의 최적 설계방법을 다루고자 한다. 1) 지리조건에 따른 방식 2) Case Study(grid-connected & Stand alone 경제성 비교) 3) 방사방식 및 연계방식 비교 4) Loop-based microgrid Topology 으로 크게 4가지 방식으로 구분하여 다뤄보고자 한다. 1. 지리조건에 따른 방식 a) 계통 독립형 MG (Stand alone mode) 지리적 한계로 배전망 구축이 어려운 원거리 지역 또는 고립된 섬 지역은 디젤엔진으로 발전원 사용하나, 저 신뢰도, 높은 운영 및 유지보수 비용, 환경오염 등의 문제점이 있다. 대부분 발전원은 디젤 발전기로 편중되어 있어 전원 다양화 및 친환경 측면에서 신재생 에너지원으로 발전원을 다양화할 필요가 있다. 따라서 신재생 에너지원, 에너지저장장치, 디젤발전기의 최적용량 조합 도출해야 한다. 신재생에너지원으로는 지역 환경 특성에 맞는 종류가 사용되어야 하고, 기존에 사용되어 온 디젤발전기는 여전히 주발전원으로 구성될 것이다.고립 계통의 부하특성은 기저부하가 매우 작어 최대부하와 최소부하의 차이가 매우 크므로 에너지저장장치도 반드시 필요하다. MG 내에서 모든 수급 밸런스를 유지해야하므로 Unit Commitment를 고려한 제어가능 발전원을 다양화해야 한다. 섬과 같은 고립된 계통은 부하가 산재되어 있고 산업시설이 거의 없어, Power Balancing이 중요하므로 열은 고려하지 않은 전력공급만이 대상이 될 것이다. Kythnos island in Greece, Dangan island in Zhuhai 지역에서 환경에 맞는 발전원 및 ESS를 구성하여 Stand alone MG를 운영중이나, 최적의 운전계획 수립은 현재 불가한 상태이다. ∎ 계획방안 * DER 최적구성 용량 도출(technical Optimization) : 신재생에너지원으로 안정적 전력공급과 일정 예비력을 확보하기 위해서는 디젤발전기 같은 Controllable DER 최소 필요량, 신재생에너지원 같은 Uncontrollable DER의 최대수용 가능량, 부하특성을 고려한 에너지저장장치 최소량이 경제성이 고려되어 산출되면 된다. * DER 최적배치(Optimal Placement) : 섬과 같이 비교적 큰 규모에 부하가 넓게 산재된 계통에서는 DER의 최적배치도 매우 중요하다. 그래야지 적정 전압과 주파수를 유지할 수 있으며 손실을 최소화할 수 있기 때문이다. b) 계통연계형 MG (grid-connected / islanding mode) grid-connected mode에서는 메인 전력계통에서 전압과 주파수를 제어하므로 경제적 기준만 고려하여 유,무효 전력을 출력만 하면 가능하나, islanding mode에서는 전압과 주파수 안정성을 유지하기 위해 분산형 전원을 제어해야 한다. 또한 계통 연계시에는 분산형 전원을 감시 제어하여 계통 운용 불안요소를 최소화할 필요가 있으며, 계통 이상 시 분산형 전원을 활용하여 자체적으로 전력수급이 가능하도록 하거나, 정전 지역을 최소화하는데 첫 번째 목적이 있다. 그래서 분산형전원과 부하를 Clusting하여 마이크로그리드화 해야한다. ∎ 계획방안 * 계통 신뢰도 평가 : 전력회사에서 관리하고 있는 시스템 내 배전DB(계통구성 정보, 구가부하, 호수, 분산형전원 연계정보)를 활용하여 해당 배전계통의 신뢰도 평가 및 각 구간별 정전비용을 산출한다. * MG 후보군 도출 : 배전계통에 연계중인 분산형전원 종류 및 용량, 인근 부하 정보를 바탕으로 MG 후보군을 도출한다. 독립형, 연계형 비교.jpg|연계형&독립형 비교 c) 신규부하 지역 마이크로그리드 변전소 등 전력설비 신설이 필요한 경우, MG를 통해 전력설비 확충 없이 에너지 공급이 가능할 수 있다. 이 경우에는 전기와 열을 함께 공급하는 시스템으로 구성하는 것이 경제적 이점이 기대될 수 있다. 대형 열병합발전기, 연료전지, 소규모 신재생에너지원의 구성 형태를 보일 수 있다. ∎ 계획방안 * 경제급전 : 전력계통의 경제급전 문제는 최소의 비용으로 발전기 출력값을 결정함으로써 계통의 전기적인 부하수요를 만족시키는 문제이다. MG 시스템에서는 다음과 같은 점을 추가적으로 고려해야 한다는 점에서 일반적인 경제급전 문제와 다르다. ::·열부하 수급 조건 ::·잉여전력 판매 조건 ::·부족전력 구매 조건 해당 지역의 열수요 패턴분석을 통한 열수요 곡선을 이용하여 열수요를 만족시키는 최적운전 및 회수열을 고려한 발전기 출력, 그리고 전기수요를 만족시키기 위한 발전기 출력을 동시에 고려하여 결정하는 경제급전 문제로 정식화할 수 있다. 이때 대상이 되는 발전기는 가스터빈, 가스엔진, 연료전지 등의 발전기가 되며 열부하를 고려하기 위해 보일러 특성이 포함되어야 한다. 일반적으로 열병합 발전은 경제성을 고려하여 열추종 운전모드로 운전하게 되므로 이때, 발생될 수 있는 발전전력의 잉여분의 판매조건 및 부족분의 구매조건을 함께 고려해야 한다. 2. Case Study (grid-connected & Stand alone 경제성 비교) 여기서는 현재 마이크로그리드 최적 설계를 통한 장점과 메인그리드에 연결하는 것과 독립적인 마이크로그리드를 구성하는 것의 경제적 비교 등을 소개한다.마이크로그리드 최적설계를 위한 구성은 풍력, 태양광, 배터리, 수력, 디젤발전, dump load, 보일러, AC/DC 컨버터 등이 있다. 먼저 기본적인 데이터의 참조값들을 정의하면 아래와 같다. 101.jpg|Input data on option cost 103.jpg|Input data on ooption sizing and oter parameters References Category:test